This invention relates to peanut products, and more particularly, to a method of producing a peanut having the taste of a boiled peanut with the physical characteristics of a parched peanut.
Peanuts are a popular and nutritious food, having a large proportion of protein and other nutrients. For example, peanuts contain relatively high amounts of calcium, sodium and potassium, as well as lesser amounts of iron, niacin, riboflavin and thiamine. Also, in many sections of the world, peanuts are an important cash crop.
Two traditional ways of cooking peanuts are boiling and parching. A problem exists, however, in that neither method produces the ideal nut in both taste and texture. A boiled peanut, while having the rich, earthy taste one looks for in a peanut, is soft in texture. As such, it does not stay fresh very long and is difficult to package. For example, boiled peanuts must be canned to have a long shelf life. A parched peanut, on the other hand, is crunchy and, while it is more easily packaged than the boiled nut and while many people prefer crunchy peanuts to soft peanuts, the parched nut lacks a rich, earthy taste. Variations of parching has been attempted to produce a better tasting nut, i.e. "dry roasting", but none have succeeded in capturing the taste of the boiled peanut.
There exists, therefore, a need for a method of producing a peanut having the texture of a parched peanut and the taste of a boiled peanut.
There also is a need for a method of producing a peanut having the taste of a boiled nut but which can be conveniently packaged in a cellophane or similarly styled package.